National Relaxation Day Quest
Release: ''August 15, 2010 ''Retired: ''August 16, 2010 ::: Today, August 15th, is National Relaxation Day! Relaxation ::: Day gives all the people busily going about their hectic lives a ::: short respite from all the hustle and bustle. It is a day to get ::: away from all the tension and stress of your everyday ::: activities and just relax and do nothing! On today's quest, for ::: those who may have forgotten how to relax, we are going to ::: look at what you can do on National Relaxation Day! ::: Your reward for completing this quest will be '''1,000 credits, ::: and a Twin Palm Hammock! Prizes Quest Q&A 1. Relaxation does not necessarily mean doing nothing, but it does mean getting de-stressed. Which of the following is not usually a sign of being stressed? : a. '''''Taking a nap : b. Problems concentrating : c. Anxiety : d. Easily irritated 2. To get away from daily pressures and truly enjoy National Relaxation Day try to go to a tranquil environment and notice the beauty around you. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall and say: "Stop and smell the roses!" 3. Enjoying the beauty of nature is a natural stress reliever. Which of the following is considered to be a great mesmerizing and thus stress relieving experience? : a. Watching and listening to waves hit a shore : b. Watching an exquixit sunset : c. Watching the leaves on a tree blow in the wind : d.'' All of the above'' 4. Suggested places to spend Relaxation Day that are relaxing and tranquil are: a pond or lake, the sea shore, the mountains, or a quiet restaurant. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "I'm watching the waves." 5. Laughter has been shown to significantly reduce stress. Whether it's from laughing at jokes, watching a funny movie, or listening to your favorite comedian, laughter helps you relax. What is another way of helping to relax? : a. Worry about things you can't change : b. Do something you dislike : c. Count your blessings : d. Escalate your bad situation 6. If you like to cook, preparing and eating your favorite foods will be a great thing to do today. Bake some brownies, or cookies or a cake, then sit down in a comfortable place and enjoy what you made. Go to the Space Pirate Party Boat in Space Age and say: "Where are the cookies?" 7. Visit with a friend today. What is the best way to spend time with a friend? : a. Take a walk at a nearby park : b. Go bowling together : c. Play a board game : d. All of the above 8. Getting together with friends in person is a good way to relax today. Go over and visit in person if you can and do something you both find fun. Go to the Fireworks Lobby and say: "I love fireworks!" 9. There are few things more relaxing than taking a nap in a hammock. A hammock will let you swing easily and lazily and take a really do nothing nap. Where is the best place to put a hammock? : a. In an attick trunk : b. between two trees : c. Hung from a clothesline : d. on a flagpole 10. Few things are better for slowing down the pace of life and really enjoying your day than napping in a hammock. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Have a great National Relaxation Day!" Press continue to finish the quest